


Good Morning Good Morning

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [28]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Ringo wets the bed on Easter morning. But Brian is there for him.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Good Morning Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Christian but I know enough about Easter to know that there are egg hunts (I think) lol
> 
> Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates!!!

John yawned as he woke up, throwing his arms up in the air as he flew out of bed and out into the joined kitchen, where he was greeted by Paul, George, and Brian.

“Happy Easter!” George said to him, a huge smile on his face.

“I never knew you got excited about this kind of stuff,” John replied, scooting past Paul to get to the cereal.

“I’m not excited for Easter! I’m excited because Brian said he hid a golden egg somewhere in here with a surprise for whoever finds it.”

John smiled, forgetting about his cereal and started to look in the cabinets.

“Hey!” Paul said closing them back. “Not until Richie is awake. It has to be fair.”

John looked at Brian. “What? It’s not my fault he’s still sleeping. Go wake him up!”

“We let you sleep,” George said. “Don’t be mean to him!”

“But I always sleep late. He’s up early, like, everyday. And it’s almost noon.”

Brian looked between John and George’s worried look. “Alright, then. I’ll go check on him. If he’s alive, we’ll let him sleep.”

He made his way down the hall to George and Ringo’s room, cracking the door open and trying not to make too much noise in case the man was still asleep. But he wasn’t asleep. He was sitting up in the bed, eyes wide open as tears streamed down his face. Brian gasped, closing the door.

“Oh, dear, god. Richie, what’s the matter?” He ran over to the bed, about to sit down when Ringo shouted.

“No! D-don’t sit down.”

Brian threw his hands up in the air. “Alright, alright. I’m not sitting down.” Ringo calmed down just a little bit, but not enough to calm Brian down. “Rich, please tell me what’s going on. Are you okay? You’re not hurt?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Richard.” His voice was stern, and Ringo gasped.

“I…”

When he continued to say nothing helpful, Brian got closer to him and sat on the bed, despite Ringo’s pleas for him not to.

“Richie, please. What’s wrong?” He then felt something on his pants and looked down to see some sort of liquid soaking into the blanket from underneath. Which meant that the sheets were already soaked, which meant… “Oh.”

Ringo covered his face. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened. I just… woke up like this, and I didn’t know what to do. I just couldn’t get up and go get one of you.”

“Oh, you’re alright. It’s all okay. Why don’t we get this cleaned up, okay?” He pulled the blanket up, trying his best not to cringe at the awful smell, knowing that it wasn’t the drummer’s fault.

“I don’t want to go out there, Bri. The others are out there. They’ll see.”

“They’ll be quiet about it. And if they’re not, I’ll get onto them.”

“Okay.”

They started to walk out of the room, and Ringo closed his eyes as they walked across the kitchen, where the others saw what had happened. John looked over at him and smiled, but Brian gave him an evil eye before he could say anything.

Ringo got into the shower, and Brian came back out, meeting the shocked look on each of their faces.

“Is he okay?” George asked, always so caring. But John immediately chuckled.

“Isn’t he my age? And he pissed himself?”

Brian immediately rolled his eyes. “He didn’t do it on fucking purpose, John. You need to leave him alone.”

John’s eyebrows shot up. “God, somebody’s angry.”

“You’re being rude, Johnny,” Paul said quietly from the other side of the kitchen counter. “Brian’s right. He wouldn’t have done it on purpose. If he did, he wouldn’t look so upset about it.”

“Guys, just don’t mention it to him.”

John groaned. “I just want to start looking for the egg. This is ridiculous. It’s not our fault he pissed the bed. Can we just start looking?”

“John, if you don’t stop, I won’t let you look for it.”

John crossed his arms. “That’s not very nice.”

“Neither are you. Now shut the hell up about it.”

Then Ringo walked in wrapped in a towel on his way to go get more clothes from his room. But he stopped when everybody looked at him. George spoke first.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s good.”

“Richie, go on and get dressed and come back out. I’ve planned an egg hunt for you four.”

“Oh! Alright.” Ringo hurried off to get dressed so that the four of them could start to look for the golden egg.


End file.
